


Try Again

by 1lovemarklee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Rebound, Rough Sex, Smut, bandmate - Freeform, ex boyfriend friend, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Tumblr Request:The reader was Wonhos girlfriend but they broke up and then Changkyun makes his move towards her because he used to hear them having sex and used to get off listening to it





	Try Again

This had been the worst possible week for you. You and Wonho had been dating for roughly 2 years but he suddenly decided he didn’t want you anymore. He had told you that he had found someone else, someone who wasn't as needy or as annoying as you. Those comments hurt you more than anything, yet here you were, on your way over to his dorm.  
He had given you times when he wouldn’t be home so you could come over and clear out your stuff from his room. 

You used the key he gave you to open the door, then you placed it on the table in the porch so he could find it later. You assumed no one else was home so you took your time walking to his room, taking it all in for the last time. You wished you could say goodbye to his members and you hoped they didn’t think anything bad about you. 

“y/n?” you heard a voice speak up from the living room. Turning around, you were met with Changkyun sitting on the couch with a game controller in his hand. 

“Hey, I didn’t think anyone was home” you shyly spoke, unsure if he would tell you to get out or not. 

“Not to be rude, but why are you here alone? Wonho has a schedule all day and you’re never here unless he is” you were confused by his question, why hadn’t he told his best friends that he broke up with you?

“Oh, he hasn’t told you” you picked at the skin on your fingers, suddenly feeling suffocated

“Wonho broke up with me a few days ago” and you launched into the story about what happened. By the look on Changkyun’s face, it was the first time he was hearing any of this.

“He seriously didn’t tell you anything?” you moved closer to him, sitting down on the couch next to him. Changkyun shook his head, pausing his game and laying the controller on the table in front of him.

“Anyway, I put my key on the table over there and I’m just here to get my stuff out of his room.” you moved to stand up and Changkyun followed behind you. You weren't 100% sure why he was doing this but you didn’t question it, allowing yourself to feel comfortable in his presence. 

While you opened up the drawers to Wonho’s dresser, you were met with another girls clothing. You assumed the new girl he was seeing had already moved her stuff in. Looking around the room, you spotted a small box in the corner and you opened it, noticing he had stuffed all your belongings into it. You let out a scoff, you couldn’t believe he didn’t even give you a chance to move your stuff out before he brought her over. 

“Why is your stuff already in a box?” Changkyun was obviously more confused than you were.

“He already moved his new girl into his room” you replied, picking up the box and exiting the room 

“I’m sorry this is happening to you” Changkyun followed you into the porch, hoping to spend more time with you before you disappeared forever. 

“it's fine. I guess I didn’t mean much to him” you laughed bitterly, forcing the tears back

“Can we hang out for a bit? I know we weren’t that close but I don’t want this to be the last time we talk” he was looking down at his feet, as if he was shy to ask you to stay.   
You placed the box down by the door, taking off your jacket and laying it on top before following him back to the living room. You were sitting in silence, watching the animations on the pause screen for the game he was playing when you felt Changkyun move slightly closer to your side. 

“Can I be honest about something? Since this may be the last time I ever see you” his cheeks flushed red   
You nodded, turning your body to face him and bending one leg on the couch. 

“Keep in mind my room is right next to Wonho’s, but I used to hear you guys having sex every time you stayed over” he turned his head away from you, embarrassment flooding his face. 

“I kinda figured that. I wasn’t exactly quiet about it” you shrugged, you already knew they could hear you, but you didn’t know about the next think Changkyun told you

“No, the worst part is that is used to turn me on” your eyes widened and you weren’t sure what to do with this new information

“Your moans are so sexy and I always knew I could treat better than he ever could and I kinda used to get off on the image of having you under me..” he trailed off, never meeting your eyes. You were feeling a mix of feelings, hurt at what Wonho had done to you, but also horny at the thought of Changkyun giving you the best sex of your life. You knew it was wrong to feel this way towards your ex-boyfriend's bandmate, and you knew it was only a rebound, but you couldn’t stop yourself. 

“Do you just think my moans are sexy or do you think I am sexy?” you asked him, placing your hand on his thigh. 

Changkyun suddenly turned to face you, surprised at the sudden bold question. When he looked into your eyes, he knew you were serious.  
“Fuck y/n, I think you are literally the sexiest person I have laid eyes on. The way your hair always flows in the right place, the way your hips move when you walk, the way that red dress you wore to our album release party hugs your curves in all the right places and made me want to take you right there on the table” 

You leaned forward, gently caressing his cheek in your hand. His eyes closed at the contact, and you took this chance to lean in and press your lips to his. He was taken aback but slowly started to kiss your back. Before things had a chance to escalate, Changkyun stood up and offered you his hand

“I don’t want anyone to walk in on us,” he said, nodding his head in the direction of his bedroom. You smiled before taking his hand and allowing him to lead you down the hall. 

You sat down on the bed while Changkyun shut the door behind you. Without even thinking, you lay back against the pillows, already getting comfortable. Without saying a word, he lay down on top of you and pressed his lips softly against your cheek. It was a different type of softness that you had never experienced before and you were definitely enjoying it. 

You reached up and tangled your hands in his hair, the black strands slipping through your fingers with ease. 

He moved his lips down to yours, gently capturing them between his. You stayed like that for a little while, just softly making out, until you slipped your hands under his shirt. Changkyun   
stopped to look at you

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

You nodded and proceeded to slide his shirt over his head, exposing his toned body. You ran your hands down his chest, admiring the way the sun cast shadows on his body. You pulled his face back to yours, missing the contact of his lips. Changkyun rested his hands under your shirt, against the bare skin of your waist, waiting for the right moment to take it further. In all honesty, he was shy. Having you under him like this was something he always imagined but now that it was happening, he wasn’t sure how to act. As if you could hear his thoughts, you reached down and pulled your shirt over your head. 

“Don’t be shy” you reached up, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

“Do what you’ve always thought about doing to me. Make me scream your name” you smirked. seeing that this broke through to him and he flipped you over so you were now on top of him, straddling his waist. You sat up, reaching behind you to unclip your bra and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Changkyun had his hands on your hips still and you could feel his hard-on beneath you. You began to press kisses against his chest, moving slowly down towards the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“Enough of this slow shit” he growled, pushing his own pants down and flipping you back over onto your back, shoving your pants off the bed as well. You had been waiting for him to take control and you couldn't stop the smile from forming on your face. 

Changkyun began roughly sucking on your neck while you dug your nails into his back, intentionally leaving marks. He let out a low moan at the sensation, and that was enough for you to keep dragging your hands across his back, leaving red lines everywhere. He reached his hand down, rubbing a finger along your folds before roughly pushing two fingers into you. Your back arched off the bed, the sudden pleasure taking over your body. 

"You like that baby?" Changkyun was looking down at your face, his hand pumping in and out of you at a faster pace. He knew just where to curl his fingers to make sure you felt the most pleasure possible. 

Oh yes, fuck" you moaned, reaching out and wrapping your hand around his arm. 

"I want to taste you, fuck you look so good" he pulled his fingers out, watching how your wetness was shining on his fingers. He hooked his arms under your thighs, pulling you towards the edge of the bed before he knelt down on the floor. He placed small kisses on the inside of your thigh, trailing up towards where you needed him the most, teasing you slightly.   
"Chankhyun hurry up" you whined, desperate for some type of release  
"Sh baby" he hushed you, bringing his mouth closer to your core. He licked a stripe up your folds before diving his tongue in. He was very skilled, you had to give him that. With Wonho, it always felt like a routine, as if he was bored with you, but this was different. Chankyun was hungry for you and was determined to make you feel good. 

He had moved to suck on your clit while pushing his two fingers inside of you and you were getting closing to coming undone.

"I'm going to cum!" you cried out, and that only prompted Changkyun to pump faster into you. sending you over the edge. You screamed his name and he licked up everything, not missing a single drop. He put his fingers in front of your mouth, silently asking if you wanted to suck them off and you gladly opened your mouth, enjoying the look on his face as you sucked yourself clean from his digits. 

"Are you ready to cum again baby?' he asked you, already reaching over the grab a condom out of his drawer

"Do you want me to suck you off?" you were confused that he didn't want oral from you

"Next time honey, I just need to be inside of you right now" he grunted, releasing his member from the confines of his boxers and rolling the condom on. You were on birth control but it didn't hurt to be safe this time.

Changkyun wrapped his hand around your throat before pushing himself inside of you, filling you up completely. You were writhing underneath him from the pleasure, slowly coming undone again. 

"Turn over" he gripped your thigh, turning you onto your stomach and you got up, your ass in the air. 

Changkyun landed a loud smack on your ass before roughly pounding into you again, grabbing a fistful of your hair. You were screaming out for him, begging him to cum inside of you. 

"Fuck Chankyun. Yes. Just like that" you were sure everyone in the building could hear you but you didn't care, he was giving you the best fuck of your life.

"I'm going to cum" he moaned and quickened his pace, determined to make you cum all over him again. He got a couple more smacks in before finally releasing into the condom and you followed shortly behind, your arms giving out beneath you and your face pressed into his bed. 

For a couple of minutes, the sound heard in the room was the rough breathing coming from the both of you, but then you heard a door close somewhere in the dorm, which meant that one of his members heard you having sex. Changkyun pulled on his sweatpants, showing you a smile, and opened his door quietly. He walked into the kitchen and you heard the familiar voice great him. 

"Damn Changkyun, I've never heard a girl scream that loud" Wonho laughed. "Dude your back is seriously messed"   
You pulled on your underwear and the shirt he discarded on the floor and entered the kitchen where the two men were talking. When Wonho spotted you, he spit out the water he was drinking and looked at the smirk on Changkyuns face. You walked past them both and grabbed a bottle of water, feeling Changkyun wrap his arm around your waist. When you headed back towards the bedroom with Changkyun trailing behind you, you chanced a look back at Wonho and saw him with his jaw dropped open. Serves him right, you thought to yourself, ready for round two with Changkyun.


End file.
